


What Ginny and Ron Have In Common

by orphan_account



Series: What * and * Have In Common [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Harry, M/M, Protective Lucius, eye rolling, mad ginny, mad ron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why breaking up with Ginny Weasel is a bad ideaWhy breaking up with her for Draco Malfoy of all people is a bad ideaWhy coming out with Ron Weasel present is a bad idea, with Draco Malfoy of all peopleWhy doing anything that involves Harry Potter is a bad idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need a beta please, oh and i hope you enjoy!

The red laughed as he said, "Right and I'm dating Malfoy, such a good joke Harry very funny"

And OK maybe breaking up with Ginny in front of Ron was not such a good idea...well breaking up with Ginny was a bad idea altogether, now your just adding in a in-denial brother and a enemy (lover) who wont stop smirking that goddam smirk. "Ron Im not joking" Harry said as fiddled with his shirt, "I really am breaking up with Ginny".

"But why!" The red head screamed as he jumped up from his chair in the 7th year common room. "You guys were happy and perfect and well and-and now your just suddenly deciding your going to break up with my little sister! I don't get it-". The red head stopped as a thought formed in his mind, "Its because she is not good enough for you isn't it? That's the only reason why". You would think that the person who was being broken up with would have replied, but no. She just stood there thinking of ways to talk some sense into her former lover.

The "enemy" who was smirking walked over to Ginny and asked her to talk outside the common room. The red headed girl agreed hoping that because Harry gets jealous easily, her walking out with him might cause the raven haired boy to get back together with her. Ron stopped and looked like he was going to prevent "Ferret face" from talking with his sister but the girl just waved her hand as if saying 'He cant do anything that can cause me harm don't worry about it'. While the pair of them left the raven hair boy was thinking of what they were doing and if he should stop them. And it was not because of his need to protect Ginny, it was because of his need to protect his lover Draco. But he quickly waved off the need knowing that Draco would never do anything that would put himself in danger.

They have been dating since the beginning of 7th year when Harry couldn't take his need to rip anybody apart that dared touched his Dragon. He started to like Draco after he returned his wand, and saw a new side of 'Malfoy' who tanked him because of the trial he did for him and his mother. After that it was dense person #1 and oblivious person #2 (I will leave you to guess which one) who, when watching them hanging out, was like a game of cat and mouse. Fed up Hermine who somehow became friends with Draco over the year, locked them both in a broom closet refusing to let them out until they at least have snogged. Which they did thank you very much. Then Ginny came and decided to announce to the whole world that they where dating. Harry had left hints and clues about how he really feels about her but... no use, Harry has had to show Draco how much he really loved him at times because Ginny could be frustrating.

Suddenly brought back into the real world when the red head decided to make himself known by yelling in his ear about how he messed up the future they had planned out and how he broke Ginny's heart. This went on until Harry had enough and started to snap also.

"I broke it off with Ginny before the war, then after i told her we could not be together because Ive had problems! Then ALL OF A SUDDEN SHE COMES BACK INTO MY LIFE WHEN I HAD TOLD HER I NEEDED SPACE BECAUSE I COULDN'T DEAL WITH THE PRESS AT THE TIME, THEN WHAT DOES SHE DO? TELL THE WHOLE BLOODY WORLD THAT WE ARE DATING! IVE TRIED TO TELL HER IN A NICE WAY; IVE LEFT CLUES AND HINTS BUT NO SHE CANT TAKE A HINT! AND ALL I WANT RIGHT NOW IS PEACE AND QUIET NOT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE BOTHERING ME!" After saying this Harry froze like he could not believe he had said this out loud. Not wanting to look at anybody he dashed into his room and locked the door. Harry could her footsteps but they didn't come to his door which he was grateful for. Collapsing on his bed he shut his eyes and wised that whatever his Dragon was doing he would hurry the hell up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first work so i would love to know who i did with it and any comments would be welcome! :)


End file.
